


Grey

by mednin



Series: Soudam Summer 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Animals, Eyes, M/M, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mednin/pseuds/mednin
Summary: Sonia is his soulmate!  He just needs to get good with animals!Rated T for swearing. Theme: Non-despair/Soulmates





	Grey

He knows she’s his soulmate.

They say that when you meet your soulmate, ya just know. Despite this, divorces are always happening claiming they were “the one.” The measly clue had to finding yours was their eye color, written somewhere on their body.

His says grey, Sonia has grey eyes. Her’s say pink and his eyes, while not technically born that way, are pink.

She just doesn’t know she’s his soulmate yet. She’s too busy focusing on that hamster lover, with his dumb red eye contact (his own are on both eyes so he’s okay) holding whichever one and petting him. A content smile on his smug face, knowing he’s taking away HIS soulmate!

Well no more!

He approaches the animal lover during break, asking the weirdo to teach him about approaching animals. It’s genius! 

With surprise to him, the hamster lover agrees and they decide to meet after school.

“Fuck!” That’s the third time his index finger got bit.

Hamster lover seems to be getting impatient too; “You are approaching the soft beast incorrectly. I have specifically told you, mortal, to have her sniff your hand first then see if she allows you to pet her!”

“I have done that, but she just doesn’t like me!” He looks at the llama and the two glare at each other, a battle between the two engaging. Incredible Dark Force Rei-T needs to get an attitude change.

Just when he was about to try again, she drew her mouth to engage in war.

Moisture went into his left eye, his contact burning the inside of his eyeball. “AAAGGGHHH”

“Tamer of Automations, are you alright?!”

“No I’m not alright, fuck! Right in my contact! Bathroom, BATHROOM!!”

The guilt ridden animal lover, at least he better be, grabs his hand and brings him to the bathroom.

With precision only a skilled mechanic can obtain, he takes both contacts out. His eye still burns, but it feels like a bruise compared to his burning inners.

Putting on his glasses, he angrily goes outside and walks towards the animal lover. Grabbing him by the collar, he exclaims “I’m gonna get that llama.”

“You shall do no such thing”

“Why not?!” he looks him straight in the eye, “Those contacts are expensive and that thing just destroyed it! Why didn’t ya help, why didn’t ya stop me?!”

“I have warned you multiple times not to approach her in the way you have done. If you plan to continue on moaning to the high heavens, then I shall lend you monetary gain in order for you to replace your brown eye to pink.”

“It’s not about that!! I tried, I really tried and yet animals still don’t like me! I have to approach them certain ways yet meanwhile you’re fucking snow white with all the little animals doing your tasks.”

The hamster head furrowed, “Is this what this is about? That you’re not good with animals? One must be patient in order to learn the will of animals.”

“Yeah right, I bet a bird cleaned ya room before you were five.”

He expects the retaliation, when the hamster lover quickly grabs his bandages and undoes them. He brings the arm straight to his face;

  
“Observe! These are the battles I have taken to become the dark lord I am to this day! I was born with affinity, but I had to work and lose many wars. I, the great Tanaka, assume your quest involved many lost battles as well.”

His heart beat calms. The pale man continues, “Furthermore, I know nothing of taming automations in the way you can. Not even my great powers allow me to fix an automobile or even if I willed it. We must continue to learn or perish from the animal kingdom.”

Silence. He had a good point. He wasn’t the Ultimate Mechanic for nothing. 

He smiles a shark toothy grin and really gazes into his eyes, “Well how about I show ya mechanics and ya can show me more about animals.”

The hamster love and him look at each other. The breeder prodigy smirks, “It appears we have a deal, Tamer of Automations.”

Something in his heart stopped. The other’s eyes are naturally grey. Heart stopping, feelings bursting.

They say ya just know right?

Aw, crap.


End file.
